


Fire In The Dungeons

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Narcissa and Dorcas take a night time stroll through the castle.





	Fire In The Dungeons

heir relationship started with a literal fire.

Someone attempted to steal ingredients from Slughorn’s storage and ended up knocking entire shelves over, breaking hundreds of bottles and creating an enormous fire in the room. The Slytherin dormitories were evacuated immediately in the middle of the night, just in case the fire spread before they could put it out; there were so many chemical reactions at once that even Slughorn had a hard time knowing what spell to use.

The Slytherin students were distributed among the other houses for the night, each person going to their corrrespoding year dormitory but in a different house. And it would just be Narcissa’s luck that she got the Gryffindors.

She climbed the ridiculously tall tower on her nightgown, holdind just her wand and her goose feather pillow that she refused to leave behind. She had been told there would be a bed waiting for her in the seventh year girls dormitories, but if she had the chance she was going to try and sleep on an empty sofa in the living room, that way she could leave as fast as possible coming the morning.

Narcissa finally spotted the portrait, and sighed in relief, trying to remember the password that Slughorn had given her.

“Aqua-”

She was interrupted when the portrait opened and a girl almost crashed into her on her way out.

“What are you doing here?” the girl asked. It was Dorcas Meadowes, a seventh year friend of her cousing Sirius. 

Narcissa looked at her before answering. She was holding a bottle with something pink sloshing inside, as well as a flowly fabric draped over her shoulder. Narcissa scanned her face, Dorcas’ dark eyes were definitely hiding something.

“I’m supposed to sleep here because you burnt down our dormitories.”

“What?!” Dorcas almost yelled, panic clear on her face, “It spread to the dormitories? That’s impossible!

Narcissa smirked and Dorcas dropped her shoulders in defeat, but her eyes were murderous again. “Fine. You caught me. Now get out of my way.” She tried to push past Narcissa but Narcissa wasn’t going to let her go that easy.

“I can’t let you go again, what if you really burn down our dormitories this time? I have valuable things in there.”

“Relax, I’m just getting rid of the evidence,” she said, holding up the bottle in her hand. “I don’t care about destroying your valuables.”

Narcissa stared at the bottle for a moment. “Is that a …love potion?”

Dorcas looked mad that she was caught again, she pushed her long brown hair away form her face angrily. “It was a dare, I couldn’t say no, surely a Slytherin understands that?”

“I’m coming with you,” Narcissa announced as she started to descend the stairs. 

“What? Why?” Dorcas asked, following her. 

“Because I don’t trust you and because I was looking for an excuse to avoid sleeping in your filthy dormitories.”

Dorcas took the lead. “It’s the girls dormitories, we’re not dirty,” she said indignantly.

“Not all girls are clean.”

-

Dorcas threw the bottle as hard as she could off the top of the astronomy tower, and watched as it smashed on the ground. Sirius was really going to regret stealing her underwear once he woke up infatuated with the teddy bear she left in his bed.

She turned around to look at Narcissa, staring her her nails and waiting for Dorcas to finish. The moon made her hair look unequivocally silver and Dorcas had never seen such a striking color before. 

“Ready?” Narcissa asked with a bored drawl.

Dorcas was done with the potion, but she wasn’t ready to get back to bed. “Hungry?” she asked Narcissa as walked towards the staircase. 

When Narcissa gave her a strange look Dorcas shrugged. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go to my filthy dormitories.” 

-

Narcissa had never been in so many parts of the castle in so little time. They went ot the kitchens, then to the library, then to the grounds, even to the dungeons to make sure everything was under control there. Dorcas had ‘borrowed’ Potter’s invisibility cloak, which is how she managed not to get caught while stealing a love potion. They didn’t do anything reckless or dangerous, but simply being out so late at night with a Gryffindor was enough of a thrill that Narcissa felt wide awake the whole time.

It was almost sunrise when they ran out of things to do and decided to go to Gryffindor tower before the rest of the castle woke up. 

Despite her previous intentions, Narcissa followed Dorcas to the girls dormitories. The ‘bed’ that awaited her was really just a matress on the floor, and she groaned. 

“Don’t be dramatic, princess,” Dorcas whispered and rolled her eyes. “You can take my bed, I’ll sleep here.” She threw herself on the matress before Narcissa could say anything.

Narcissa shook her head as she lay on the matress as well. “No, I’ll sleep here, get back to your bed.”

“Why? Does my bed disgusts you? I’ll sleep here.”

“No, I’ll sleep here,” Narcissa insisted, lying on her side and hugging her pillow as she closed her eyes, putting an end to the matter.

She felt Dorcas moving and Narcissa smiled in victory, but it turned out she was only shifting to her side as well. 

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep in this filthy dormitory,” Dorcas whispered so close that Narcissa felt her warm breath. She considered ignoring her, simply keep her eyes closed until the other girl left or fell asleep as well.

But Narcissa opened her eyes. Dorcas was facing her, dark pupils shining with the early morning sun.

“Yes,” Narcissa whispered back. “I said sleep.”

Narcissa didn’t have to lean in that much, as Dorcas had already scooted over so close, and their lips touched.

Dorcas’ hand found Narcissa’s as she clutched the soft pillow between them, and she played with her fingers slowly, their lips moving at the same pace. Narcissa asked herself if maybe the love potion had made its way to her at some point during the night, because she had never had a kiss quite like this, so soft but impactful, and that filled her with the same thrill she had all night sneaking around.

There was a noise from one of the other Gryffindor girls and they froze for a moment, their mouths inches apart, but then there was silence Dorcas kissed her again, a little stronger now. Narcissa couldn’t help herself as she ran her hand through Dorcas’ long hair and felt her shiver.

There were more shifting and little noises and Narcissa almost complained when Dorcas pulled away again. She looked over her shoulder at her roomates who were clearly going to wake up soon, and then back at Narcissa. 

Narcissa wanted to capture the look Dorcas gave her, forever, because it was the first time someone made her heart flutter like that.

“Goodnight, princess,” Dorcas whispered and kissed her one last time before getting to her feet and climbing on her own bed, her back to Narcissa.

Narcissa certainly didn’t sleep, but she remained awake thinking that there might be another fire in the dungeons soon. Very soon.


End file.
